


Resurgam

by MrsJohnReese



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohnReese/pseuds/MrsJohnReese
Summary: Trading a life that had been dedicated to shirking any and all responsibility for something else entirely, Evangeline fled to Portland in hopes of finding a way to get her life back in order for not only herself, but her infant daughter, as well. What she finds there, however, will be a far cry from the safety she had hoped for. And it just may give her a reason to go on. Nick/OC
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Original Female Character(s), Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Ignoring the rather aggressive grumble her stomach gave in protest after forgoing food, in favor of simply getting as far away from Newark as possible, Evangeline kept her gaze fixed upon the blur of the road outside the windshield, the soft pattering of the rain providing a soothing counterpoint to her jangled nerves and rapidly pounding heart. She had been on the road for just over a day and a half, now, and yet the distance she had gained was still not enough to settle her into the belief that maybe—just maybe—she really had gotten away. In truth, the prospect of leaving terrified her, even in spite of the small amount of relief the idea had granted, in its inception. But she had other things to consider, now. Other things that were far more important than simply saving her own skin…

A glance in the rearview mirror as she idled to a stop before the approaching intersection proved that.

The scrape of the windshield wiper blades forced Evie's attention towards the road once again almost as soon as she had allowed it to drift, a steadying breath whistling through her nose as she flexed her fingers around the steering wheel, and waited for the light to turn green once again. She could feel the nervous energy that had plagued her for as long as she could remember zinging through her veins, the occasional prickle of gooseflesh against her skin causing her to grind her teeth together until her jaw emitted a muted pop of protest. And although she would have loved nothing more than to pull to the side of the road and release a scream or two for good measure, to exhaust the anxiousness that haunted her every move, Evie resisted, her hands clenching on the steering wheel once again as the light changed over to green, and her foot drifted to the accelerator in response.

She was in the middle of a city street, not out on some remote road with no one to bear witness to her momentary loss of composure, and no matter how far she may have fallen in the life her mother had wanted for her, Evangeline's foolish pride seemed to forbid her from giving in to the admittedly childish urge, another sigh escaping as she passed through the intersection, and continued to head towards the next street in her path, her eyes intent upon the entrance to a parking garage that was the precise endpoint of her journey.

Or rather, it was what she hoped was the endpoint, as she had not a clue where she would go if she were turned away, now.

Doing the best she could to force that particular thought from her mind, however, Evie continued to maneuver towards the parking garage in question, her breaths quickening while her teeth dug into her lower lip so fiercely that she could taste the metallic tang of blood upon her tongue. Though realistically, it only took a moment, the act of flicking on her turn signal, and pulling into the parking garage seemed to last for so very much longer. But, before she knew it, Evangeline was faced with selecting a space to park in, and removing the keys from the ignition, her head dropping back against the headrest, while she closed her eyes and attempted to steel her nerves for what was to come.

She had not seen the man she was running to for years, and although the two of them had always shared what might have passed for a close relationship, in the past, that did not make the idea of returning with her metaphorical tail tucked between her legs any more appealing.

"Get a hold of yourself, Evie. It can't possibly turn out that bad…"

Not at all reassured by the small attempt at giving herself encouragement, Evie still managed to force herself to undo the seatbelt situated across her lap with a barely concealed sigh, her body unfolding from the car after she had opened the door, and shut it behind her before moving around to the other side. The click of her heeled boots against the pavement beneath her feet seemed to echo in the enclosed space, setting an intriguing counterrhythm to the rapid pounding of her heart. Before she could allow herself to become too distracted by that, however, or the distinct rush of blood thundering in her ears, Evangeline forced herself to open the rear door of the car, a smile spreading across her lips as she gazed into perhaps the largest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello there, beautiful. Ready to go meet your uncle?"

A gurgling coo was the only form of reply Evie received in response to the inquiry, as a pair of tiny hands flexed towards her while she unbuckled the infant from the car seat, and lifted her into her arms. Almost immediately, the little girl wound one hand around a lock of blonde hair, while the other hand lifted until a thumb was secured firmly inside the embrace of pink, bow-like lips. For a moment or two, Evie allowed herself to become lost in the sight of her daughter, the happy gleam to her eyes and the way she nestled into her embrace serving as a sort of balm for her otherwise rampant nerves. But of course, almost as soon as she had started to succumb to the calm that spread through her veins in response to the steadiness of her daughter's gaze, Evangeline heard the soft whooshing of another car's tires moving over the pavement as it passed their location, and headed towards the exit of the parking garage, her lips thinning into a line as she tightened her hold on her daughter, and shut the door with her hip in the same motion.

It was now or never…

Gritting her teeth and ensuring that her daughter was settled securely in her grasp, Evie pocketed the car keys and headed towards the elevator doors at the opposite end of the parking garage, her shoulders going taut as she drew closer and closer to her destination. Dimly, she was still aware of her daughter's tiny hands, one fisted around a lock of her hair, while the other burrowed into the fabric of her coat. And in spite of how ridiculous it might have sounded, were she to admit to such a thing out loud, Evangeline was poignantly aware of the fact that the little girl's hold on her was the only thing keeping her upright, her eyes closing once again after she stepped into the elevator, pressed the button for the top floor of the building, and leaned back against the railing in hopes of composing herself at least a bit for what she was about to do. If this did not go well, she would be back to square one once again.

Far more quickly than she would have liked, Evangeline found herself flinching as the sound of the soft ping of the elevator doors reached her ears, her eyes opening in time with the doors so that she could step out, and head down the hall, completely oblivious to the wayward glances she received from an elderly couple as she passed them by along the way. All of her attention was now completely zeroed in on the door at the far end of the hall. And before she could lose her nerve entirely, Evie shifted her daughter to rest more securely upon her hip, and closed the distance between herself, and that door, one hand lifting to press against the doorbell even in spite of the trembling that had her nearly missing the target entirely.

Waiting what felt like an eternity for the door to open, Evangeline came far closer than she cared to admit to simply turning on a heel and bolting in the other direction. She could feel the panic beginning to seep in once again, her body fidgeting in place as she stared at the door as though the act would actually succeed in persuading it to swing open on its own. Of course, the idea was foolish. Evangeline knew that as well as she knew her own name, particularly in light of what stood to happen should she catch the man who lived there off-guard. But even that awareness was not entirely sufficient to persuade her to abandon the act of considering the act, regardless—or at least it was not, until she was brought catapulting out of her internal musings by the soft click of the door opening, her head tilting back just a bit as she forced herself to look the man who had opened it in the eye.

"Hello, Sean…"

…


	2. Chapter 2

"Evangeline. What are you doing here?"

"Wonderful to see you too, Sean," The blonde quipped, a faint smile tugging at one corner of her lips as she shifted her infant daughter's position just a bit on her hip, and the little girl simultaneously burrowed her face into her mother's hair beneath the surprised gaze of the man standing in the doorway, "Are you going to invite me inside?"

"Presumptuous, as always," The man replied, taking a step back, and watching as the diminutive young woman slipped past him, the lingering scent of a familiar perfume tickling his nose as she brushed by, "Glad to see that hasn't changed, at least."

"As compared to what has changed?"

"The baby is a fairly obvious change, yes."

"Well, I hardly kidnapped her, if that's what you're worried about," Evie assured, only sparing a cursory glance for the obviously spacious living area, and the floor to ceiling windows at the opposite end of the room, before her eyes returned to her would be host's significantly taller frame, and she wet her lips with her tongue before going on, "She's—she's my daughter."

"And the father? Is he going to be dropping by for a family reunion, too?"

"No. I—I did my best to make sure he would have no idea where I'd gone."

"So, you're on the run," Sean surmised, the visible flinch that passed over Evangeline's features serving as far more conformation of his suspicion than anything she might have said aloud, "Who is he?"

"You don't need to know."

"If he's going to end up coming here, I think I do."

"He won't come here," Evie promised, doing her best to keep her own doubts regarding the truth of that particular statement at bay for long enough to ensure her expression gave nothing away to the man who was now observing her every bit as fervently as though he believed she would crumble to pieces at his feet, if given enough time to do so, "I'm not—I won't be staying long enough for him to find me here."

"But you don't plan on telling me why it's so important that he doesn't."

"It's like I said. You don't need to know."

"What did you get into, Evangeline?" Sean pressed, something not all that far from earnest irritation coloring his tone as he followed her over to the sofa, and remained standing while she perched upon the cushions, and shifted her daughter until the little girl rested in her lap, instead of upon her hip, "You've been out of contact with the family for years, and suddenly you're back?"

"Is that a problem?"

"It is if you deliberately keep something from me that could allow me to help you."

"I'm not. Sean I'm not, I swear."

"Then tell me why I don't believe you."

In lieu of a reply, Evie forced herself to turn her gaze away from the man that remained standing beside her, and towards her daughter instead, the little girl's wide blue eyes latching onto her own as she bounced her absently on one of her knees. She could not blame Sean for his doubts, of course. Not when she knew that no matter how fiercely she may wish to believe she had things under control, it was far more likely that she did not. But regardless of her grasp on the reality of her situation, Evangeline also would have been a liar to pretend the prospect of coming clean completely was the precise opposite of what she wanted…

Perhaps the fear of doing exactly that was what had her inadvertently relinquishing control over the tingling sensation she could feel just beneath her skin, rendering her completely powerless to avoid the small jolt of power that seemed to emanate from the center of her frame outward, and caused a nearby decanter of whiskey to explode into splinters against the table beneath it.

Before she could even attempt to avoid the questioning look Sean gave her in response, Evangeline had risen to her feet once again, her gaze averted as she once again shifted her daughter to her hip, and began to head around the sofa, and towards the kitchen in search of something to use to clean up her mess. She did not want to deal with the questions that would surely come as a result of her momentary loss of control, any more than she wanted to deal with further interrogation regarding her reasons for coming to him in the first place. But, as she found herself forced to stop as she realized her path had been rather effectively blocked by none other than Sean, himself, an exasperated huff escaping before she had the time to stop it as she forced herself to meet his gaze head-on once again.

"What?"

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," Sean countered, shifting to the side as Evangeline attempted, albeit halfheartedly, to skirt around him, and found the effort thwarted by the sudden sensation of his fingers curling lightly about her wrist, "How long has that been happening?"

"Sean, that's—it's nothing," Evie protested, a flush warming the skin of her cheeks as she tightened her grip on her daughter's small frame, and tried unsuccessfully to withdraw her wrist from his grasp, "And I can't clean that up unless you let me go."

"I'll take care of it."

"I can—I can do it. Just—tell me where to find a towel."

"Go sit down, Evangeline. Please," Sean insisted, not missing the flash of surprise that passed over the young woman's features in response to the request, when she had always been so accustomed to him simply achieving the ends he wanted through other means, entirely, "You look exhausted."

"Wow. I'm glad to see you haven't lost your charm."

"I assume you brought some of your things along, as well?"

"Tact though. That, you've definitely lost," Evie teased, somewhat relieved that she appeared to have evaded Sean's apparent desire to know more about what had led her to his doorstep, and caused the mishap with the decanter, even if she highly suspected that it was only temporary, "They're in the car."

"I'll see about getting someone to bring them up."

"I think I can handle that myself, Sean. I didn't—I didn't bring that much."

"Then it should be easy enough for whoever I find to handle," Sean replied, returning from the kitchen with a towel in hand, and stepping around the opposite side of the sofa as Evangeline returned to her former seat, and once again became momentarily entranced with the little girl resting upon her lap. It would have been a lie to suggest he was even remotely equipped to deal with a newborn, whether or not that reality appeared to be staring him in the face at this very moment. But somehow, in the face of Evangeline's appearance in his home, it would also have been remarkably foolish for Sean to pretend he was not once again reminded of the spitfire of a little girl that had glued herself to his side what seemed like ages ago, trusting him to protect her from the King when perhaps no one else could.

"There's a guest bedroom you can use for as long as you need. And a spare bath right next door," He went on, risking a glance away from the shards of glass still lingering on the table, in favor of once again looking at the young woman on his sofa, her lips curved into a smile as one of her daughter's hands reached out to graze against her cheek, "We can find a crib and other necessities in the morning."

"Is that your way of saying you're allowing me to stay?" Evie asked, leaning forward to press her lips against her daughter's forehead for a moment, before turning her attention towards her companion with a tentative smile toying at the corners of her mouth, "Or are you just teasing me again?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that I owe you one. And no matter how many times you tell me otherwise, I'm going to follow through."

"Stubborn."

"You know it," The young woman smirked, a hint of a laugh escaping as she followed Sean's movements back towards the kitchen, where he tossed the towel, and glass shards therein inside the waste basket before heading back towards where she sat, perched on the edge of the sofa cushion, "I don't want—Sean I really don't want to become a burden, so if you want me to go—"

"You're going to stay, Evangeline. That's all there is to it," Sean interrupted, coming to a stop beside the young woman's position on the sofa, and regarding her with something that might have passed for a warm expression, before lifting a hand to brush an errant lock of blonde hair away from her cheek, and behind her ear instead, "Go get some rest. I'll keep an eye on her while you do."

"You're sure? I can—I can always keep her with me. We've done it before, when—when we were alone."

"I'm positive. I just need you to tell me one thing."

"What's—what's that?" Evangeline stammered, her amusement fading away in response to the sudden resurgence of fear she felt at the prospect of Sean's potential insistence that she provide more details as to the reasoning behind her sudden appearance when, as he had said, she had been out of contact for years before. But in contrast to what she had anticipated, she found herself more than a little surprised when he sat beside her, effectively captivating her daughter's full attention as the little girl reached out a tentative hand and craned out of Evie's arms to get closer to this mysterious newcomer to determine who he was for herself.

"What's her name?"

Relieved at the simplicity of the question, and more than a little curious to see what his reaction might be to the name she had chosen for her daughter before she had even been born, Evie handed the little girl to him without any hesitation at all, and marveled at the strange sense of calm that stole over her at witnessing how eagerly the infant seemed to settle into his arms. Already, the fingers of one tiny hand had clenched around a bit of Sean's crisp white shirt, while the other returned to her mouth, her lips parting to grasp onto a finger so that she could gnaw absently on the digit while staring in wide-eyed amazement at the man holding her. For a moment, Evie was almost transfixed by the sight, nearly forgetting about the reason for her journey, and the incident with the decanter entirely. Just for that moment, she almost dared to believe they had a chance at getting out of this alive, no matter the odds that had seemed almost insurmountable before she had left Newark in the first place. And that feeling alone was enough to have her smiling genuinely for perhaps the first time in weeks as she met Sean's gaze once again when he tore his attention away from her daughter, and found that she was capable of replying to his inquiry with a softness in her voice that had everything to do with the memories she knew they both shared.

"Elizabeth. Though I tend to call her Lizzie, more often than not."

Elizabeth, for the woman who had been like a mother to her after her own had been killed before her eyes…

…

(Vienna, 15 March 1982)

"Where are we going, Mama?" The little girl inquired, wide blue eyes gazing up at the slender woman stood beside her, thin fingers clasping tightly about her own, while her mouth widened around a poorly suppressed yawn, "Why are we up so early?"

"Because we need to leave, child. Vienna is no longer safe for us."

"But why?"

"Your father cannot protect us, Evangeline. Not anymore," The woman replied, ignoring the sadness in her daughter's eyes in hopes that in so doing, it would not have the power to bring her to her knees, "I will not stay here, when doing so means you may be taken from me."

"Taken?"

"Yes, love. Taken. Unfortunately, I have made no secret of how much I love you."

"And that's—bad?" The little girl murmured, her steps slowing in spite of the tightness inherent in her mother's grip, while blonde brows furrowed in apparent confusion, "Loving me is bad, Mama?"

"It places you in danger, pet. Now come. We can talk more of why I am doing this later."

"But Mama—"

"Hush, love. Please," The woman implored, giving Evangeline's small hand a squeeze, and tugging her gently until she sped her steps once again, and the two of them neared the end of the darkened alleyway not that long thereafter, "We must keep moving."

Doing as she had been told, Evangeline clamped her lips together so fiercely that her jaw emitted a muted pop of protest, her hand still gripping her mother's as they hurried out of the alley, and headed towards a nearby street corner, instead. Despite the inherent trust in her mother's reason for waking her in the dead of night, and dragging her out of the only home she had ever known to embark on this apparently urgent journey, the little girl would have been remiss had she pretended she was not fearful of what would happen to them She was terrified of leaving her family—her friends behind, never knowing if or when she would ever see them again. But something in the urgency in her mother's words and movements forced her to keep her silence, her teeth digging into her lower lip to keep the frightened tears she could feel stinging at the backs of her eyes at bay for as long as she could.

Her mother had always said she was a brave little thing, and Evie was determined to prove that she was right.

Steeled by the thought, at least for the moment, the little girl found herself brought back to the present by the sudden sensation of a slowing in her mother's steps, her blue eyes almost immediately flicking towards where her mother appeared to be looking, herself, and widening just as quickly as she realized she recognized the two figures standing just a block away.

"Mama?"

"It's alright, darling. They are coming with us," Evangeline's mother assured, once again tugging her daughter to jog beside her as they closed the distance between where they stood, and the two individuals they would depart with. Though some small part of her was still a bit apprehensive to trust a woman that had been a former rival, when it came to the affections of one man in particular, now, she found that she would rather be making this journey with none but her at her side…

If nothing else, Elizabeth Lascelles would be a valuable ally should things go south more quickly than either one of them anticipated.

Coming to a stop before the woman, who stood only a little bit taller than she did, herself, the slender woman holding Evangeline's hand so tightly managed a tight smile by way of greeting, her gaze drifting to the tall young man standing at Elizabeth's side for only a moment before her attention was brought back to her would be partner in crime, as she spoke.

"You are late, Renata."

"Not without reason. We were nearly waylaid at the bridge."

"Then I am glad to see you are still able to come with us," Elizabeth amended, sparing the faintest of smiles for the young girl standing at Renata's side, before turning to head farther down the sparsely lit street while going on, "The man I found who can help us will not wait forever."

"Are we certain we can trust him?" Renata inquired, drawing her daughter closer to her side as they moved along after Elizabeth and her boy, her gaze constantly traversing their surroundings as though expecting someone to thwart their progress at any moment, "I know nothing of him."

"Neither do I, but certain allowances had to be made if we were to do this quickly. He knows what will happen to him if he betrays us."

Tightening her jaw in response to the threat that was so inherent in the other woman's reply, Renata continued to guide her daughter along after the duo moving ahead of them, all the while sending a silent prayer skyward that this would work to their benefit, and not serve as their undoing, instead. It would have been a lie to pretend she had not known of the risks in the dalliance with the man she had thought she loved. The man she hoped, one day, might feel the same for her in return. But she had been a fool to believe in such things, despite how he seemed to dote on the daughter she had given him, and now?

Now she was taking that daughter into an uncertain future, in the hopes that they could evade the demons circling at their back to start a new life where that threat would be all but non-existent.

Still, Renata knew that this was her only choice if she wanted Evangeline to have her own chance at a future far removed from the same foolish decisions that she, herself had made, and perhaps that was what gave her the courage to remain close behind Elizabeth and her son as they turned a corner and headed up a narrow, pebbled drive until a rusted metal door was just before them, while dilapidated fencing spread out to either side. Truthfully, the locale sent a small spasm of dread coiling throughout her stomach, though she kept her mouth shut as Elizabeth extended a hand, and pressed a finger to the bell situated just beside the door. As she dropped her hand back down to her side, and waited first for one minute, and then for two, Renata found herself wondering if perhaps this man she had found had abandoned them, after all, despite her assurances to the contrary. But before she could summon the wherewithal to voice those doubts, Renata clamped her mouth shut once more as the door grated open on squeaking metal hinges, revealing a middle-aged man clad in a well-made suit, and a heavy jacket that draped down to just above the knee.

"Claude," Elizabeth greeted, accepting the man's hand as he sought to help her up the steps and through the doorway, before he turned to do the same for her son, and the two that followed after them, "Thank you for agreeing to this on such short notice."

"Anything for you, my dear," The man said, a faint smile passing over his features before he was turning towards Renata, and the little girl standing so close to her side she almost could have been missed, "And who is this little one? My, but she's a beauty. Rather like her mother."

"She is my daughter, Evangeline," Renata answered, watching the man carefully as he crouched down to be at eye level with her little girl, all traces of the businesslike demeanor he had worn for Elizabeth gone, and replaced, instead, by a surprisingly warm smile, and a matching twinkle to his eyes.

"Hello, Evangeline. I want you to know, you have no reason to be afraid. I am going to take wonderful care of you, and your mother, alright?"

"O—okay," Evie nodded, biting the inside of her cheek as she did her best to remain still beneath the older man's gaze, and trying to hide her relief when he stood to his full height, and moved around her and her mother to shut the door behind them with another resounding shriek of protesting hinges. She was more than a little nervous around strangers, men in particular, despite the fact that she knew if her mother were going along with this, then he must be someone she need not fear. And although she still felt a very potent need to be brave, for her mother's sake, if nothing else, it would have been foolish for her to pretend she was not grateful for the fact that the older man's attention had once again been diverted back to her mother, and Elizabeth as he led their little group farther inside, only to find that a frown soon marred her brow for a moment as her mother moved closer to him, and relinquished her hand as a result…

Or at least, that frown remained until she became aware of another presence at her side, the steady weight of his hand taking the place of her mother's causing her to tilt her head and look up at the boy who had been cast into this uncertainty every bit as suddenly as she had, herself.

Whether she knew it or not, she had just found herself a protector, and more importantly, a friend.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Evangeline woke to the sound of a ceiling fan whirring gently overhead, her nose scrunching up as she registered the unfamiliar scent of the bedsheets, and spent a mere moment or two motionless, before her eyes snapped open, and she was catapulting upright as though she had just been electrocuted. In seconds, flat, a sense of panic had her breath coming in short gasps, her eyes casting about the room she occupied in search of her daughter, and coming up empty no matter where they turned. In spite of how she had woken feeling more rested than she had in what felt like forever, now all she could acknowledge was the rapidly accelerating thud of her heart against her ribcage as she threw the heavy sheets that covered her legs back and bolted out of bed, hurried steps carrying her towards the semi-opened door so that she could wrench it open in one smooth movement and head into the hallway beyond.

Some small part of her knew she was a fool to go barreling out into the open without a full grasp on where she was, or who she might face when she did so, but the instinctive need to find her daughter—to protect her, if needs be—was far more overwhelming than any thought of self-preservation, and Evie would be damned if she gave into the fears that had been plaguing her for years, now, and allowed her daughter to suffer as a result.

Gritting her teeth together at the thought of exactly what she might find when she did locate her little girl, Evie forced herself to continue moving towards the opposite end of the hall, knowing, somehow, that if she could just keep herself moving, then perhaps she would not feel so afraid. Truthfully, she hated that she was such a coward, when she had been surrounded by those who would charge head-first into a fight without a second thought for almost her entire life. But her own feelings about that particular fact notwithstanding, something about the idea of her daughter facing the danger, now, gave her a strength she did not even know she possessed, her fingers curling into fists at her sides as she stepped into the room at the end of the hall, and found herself stunned into motionlessness by what she saw.

Her daughter, it seemed, was safe and well, gnawing idly at the stuffed beaver toy that she had adored from the very moment Evie had given it to her, while reclining in the car seat that had apparently been brought up during the time she had spent sleeping. That car seat was resting securely on the kitchen island, rocking gently back and forth beneath the weight of the hand that was resting on its edge. But perhaps what surprised her more than anything—more than waking in a momentarily strange place, or the panic that had overtaken her until she came to her senses and remembered where she was to begin with, Evangeline was beyond stunned to realize that the hand rocking her daughter backwards and forwards almost without second thought belonged to none other than her would-be host, one of her brows quirking up in response to the unexpected sight while she realized that the familiar blue eyes that had been glued to the newspaper on the countertop had drifted over to rest upon her, instead.

"You're up early," She managed, padding over to the kitchen, herself, and inhaling the rich scent of the familiar coffee she could remember her mother drinking when she was still nothing more than a little girl, "Is that—"

"Sachers? It is," Sean confirmed, taking a sip of the familiar brew from his own coffee mug, and watching as Evangeline moved towards the carafe near the stove to secure a glass of her own, "Of course, help yourself."

"What? You were really going to refuse to share?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not asking permission, then," Evie quipped, sending her companion a sweet smile cast over her shoulder, before turning her attention to the task of rummaging through the cupboards for a coffee mug of her own, "Creamer?"

"Who are you asking, Evangeline?"

"Right. That'll be a no, then."

"I'll have some brought by later on."

"Why can't I just go grab some, myself," Evie mused, pouring the steaming liquid into the mug she had selected, and turning to lean back against the countertop to regard her brother with a skeptically raised brow in response to his remark, "I am capable, Sean."

"I never said you weren't," Sean replied, folding the newspaper closed, and devoting the entirety of his focus to his sister in time to note the flicker of a frown that tugged at her lips before she was schooling her expression into something more neutral, instead, "I think until you come clean about whatever drove you to my doorstep, it's best you stay out of sight."

"Out of sight."

"I know you well enough to realize when you're withholding the truth, Evangeline. I just want to keep you safe."

"And I don't want you involved in this," Evie argued, clutching the coffee mug she held so tightly that she was honestly surprised that it did not shatter between her hands, "Sean, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"You don't need to protect me. I can handle myself."

"Then explain to me why you can't even look me in the eye for long enough to tell me so," Sean demanded, watching as Evie dropped her attention to the mug held in her hand, as though she was bound and determined to use the object as some sort of shield to hide behind in a stubborn refusal to simply tell him the truth, "I haven't forgotten about the little display with the decanter."

"That was an accident."

"I get the feeling that it wasn't."

"Well that's your problem, isn't it?" Evangeline retorted, aware of how Sean's expression seemed to flicker for just a moment, as though it had taken all the self control he possessed to remain silent in the wake of her obviously rising temper, "I said before, if it's too much trouble, I can leave."

"It's not."

"Then stop. Please, Sean. Stop."

Before her brother could even respond, Evie turned at the waist to deposit the coffee mug behind her on the countertop, her attention zeroing in on her child as the little girl began to fuss as though she could sense her mother's distress. Reaching for the infant, Evie would have been a liar to pretend she did not relax almost immediately with the weight of her daughter in her arms. And although she knew she would hardly be doing herself any favors by evading Sean's apparent desire to get to the truth, Evangeline could not seem to resist the idea of trying to do so for as long as she could, anyway, her lips pressing against the softness of her daughter's cheek before she began to head away from the kitchen, and towards the room she had been sleeping in, instead.

"How about we get you cleaned up, pretty girl? Then maybe we can do a little exploring."

Even if Sean intended to keep her under house arrest, Evie knew that she could earn at least a small distraction from her fears by simply endeavoring to keep her daughter entertained.

…

(Vienna, 16 March 1982)

Evangeline woke with a start in the predawn chill, the faintest rays of sunlight making their way through the covered window beside her bed, and causing her to squint as she struggled to come to terms with where she was. It had taken her far longer to fall asleep than it would have, had she simply been in her own bedroom, with the familiarity of the sounds of home around her. But through sheer determination, or perhaps the steady presence of the boy that had curled up on the floor just a few feet away, she had finally managed, long after the sounds of hushed conversation in the room beyond had faded, and now she was left to cast her eyes about the room once more, her brow furrowing as she realized she was, for all intents and purposes, alone.

As though the idea was far too frightening to consider, Evangeline pushed the sheets that had covered her diminutive frame away, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to rest flat upon the floor, her arms extending over her head as she stretched for a moment, before pushing herself up from the mattress, and padding over towards the door. As she pulled the heavy wood away from the frame, she registered the faint smell of eggs and bacon, and the strong burn of coffee that had her nose wrinkling in response. And inasmuch as she was still more than a little hesitant to garner any attention for herself, Evie forced herself to head off in the direction of the smells, the soft sound of her mother's voice giving her courage as she finally reached the end of a narrow hallway, and stood in the doorway of what could only be the kitchen, itself.

"Mama?"

"In here, darling," Renata replied, watching as her daughter moved on tentative feet into the room, her expression wary, as though she still did not trust those around them that had pledged to keep them safe, "Come now, don't be shy."

Doing as she had been told, Evangeline hurried to her mother's side, eagerly burrowing into the warmth of her embrace, and only just managing to fight the urge to bury her face in the fabric of her sweater, as well. She wanted to be brave, of course, no matter the minute trembling that had caused her to shrink still further into her mother's side. But somehow, as she came to realize that the eyes of not only the other woman that travelled with them, but the gaze of the man who had taken them in had come to rest upon her, all the little girl wanted to do was retreat to the bedroom she had slept in once again, the only thing that stopped her being the weight of her mother's arm curving about her narrow shoulders, in order to tug her up and gently seat her on the bench of the table where the smells that had tantalized her nose had just been served.

"Claude has made us breakfast, darling," Renata informed, smiling at her little girl while she simultaneously became aware that Elizabeth had taken it upon herself to prepare another plate to allow her daughter to eat, "What do we say?"

"Thank you," Evie murmured, allowing blue eyes to stray towards their host, and flushing a bit beneath the weight of what truly did seem to be a genuine smile turned her way in response.

"You are very welcome, child. Eat. None of us will get very far on an empty stomach."

With a soft nod as the plate Elizabeth had been preparing was placed before her, Evangeline picked up the fork that rested on the plate's rim and began to eat in earnest, her fervor bringing a small wave of laughter around the table despite the fact that she really had tried to reign in her hunger to avoid appearing impolite. She could feel the slight burning in her cheeks as belated embarrassment took over, and brought her fork to pause in mid-air with a bit of egg dangling beneath it. But before she could replace the utensil on the plate, and shrink into her mother's side once again, Evangelin found herself startled to realize that their host had reached across the table to cover her hand with his own, his eyes kind, to say the least as he gave her an encouraging nod, before he spoke.

"Carry on, Evangeline. We meant no harm."

Once again nodding, and turning her attention back towards her food, the little girl made sure she ate more slowly, this time, her body inching just a bit closer towards her mother, though she did her best to make the gesture as innocuous as she could. Dimly, at the back of her mind, she realized the slight squeak that split through the air while the adults watched her eat in silence must have been the result of the boy she had decided to trust almost implicitly, regardless of the fact she hardly knew him at all reentering the small home, though she did not dare avert her gaze from her food to gain proof, first-hand. And it was not long before she registered the sensation of an arm brushing against her own as the boy moved to sit beside her on the bench, the warmth of his body resting so closely to her own giving her the courage she apparently seemed to need to finally look away from her plate, and grant him a small smile instead.

"I'm Sean," He said, the words giving Evie a slight jolt as she realized that although she did feel safe when he was nearby, she had never even bothered to discover his name, though she recovered quickly enough to realize he had leaned towards her just a bit, to cause his arm to nudge against her own once more.

"Evie. But Mama likes to use my full name, better."

"Evie is just fine for Sean, dear," Renata cut in, a gentle smile crossing her features in spite of the lingering apprehension she felt over the prospect of uprooting her daughter from the only life she had ever known, and giving her leave to reach over to run a comforting hand against the little girl's back, "But your full name is still a favorite of mine."

"It's too fancy."

Once again, laughter echoed around the table, though this time Evangeline did not flush in embarrassment, her blue eyes meeting her mother's as she wrinkled her nose in response to Renata's obvious penchant for preferring extravagance whenever she had the choice. Even at her young age, it had not taken Evie long to realize that her mother trended towards the finer things life had to offer, even the sweater she wore to go on the run the softest cashmere, and her jacket the finest leather. But regardless for her own youthful preferences for simplicity, Evangeline knew she never truly had it in her to rebel too fiercely against her mother's wishes, her mouth curving into a smile as she accepted the gentle kiss her mother placed upon her brow before turning back towards her meal once more.

For the first time, Evangeline could almost say that she felt at ease, even in spite of the way in which her life had been thrown into the wind a mere day before.

…

(Present day)

After Evangeline had seen to it that her daughter was freshly bathed and changed, and she had changed her own clothing as well, she found that she was left with no other choice but to return to where she had last seen Sean, whether she truly wanted to face him or not. In truth, she was more than a little apprehensive over the prospect, knowing that he had never been one to suffer blatant lies lightly. But inasmuch as she still refused to tell him exactly what it was that had her running to him, to begin with, Evangeline was also well aware that if she continued to hide away in his guest room, she would only be confirming the fact that she had something to hide to start with.

No matter what, Evie was resolved to avoid doing anything that would give her brother reason to believe she was truly as weak as she feared.

Gritting her teeth in hopes that the act would bolster her courage, Evangeline made her way back towards the kitchen, her head dipping down so that she could rest her cheek against the smooth skin of her daughter's along the way. The act seemed to give her the fortitude she needed to continue moving, when every instinct she possessed all but screamed at her to retreat. And although she almost hated herself for having to do so, to begin with, Evie forced herself to remember that no matter how angry Sean may get with her actions or her choices, he was not the man she had left.

He would never hurt her. He never had. She could trust him.

She would trust him.

Steeled by the thought, Evie straightened as she reached the doorway leading from the hall, to the den, and the kitchen beyond, her hold tightening on her daughter just a bit while the little girl scanned the room with bright eyes, as though searching for the exact same person that Evangeline was, herself. And to her surprise, as soon as Evie saw Sean, this time seated on the sofa beside the window, her daughter let out a happy coo, tiny arms reaching for her uncle though she had only been in his company for less than a day.

"I think she likes you," Evie commented, forcing her feet to carry her towards Sean, and failing to entirely ignore the tug at her heart that came in response to how he readily reached out to take her little girl in his arms before he replied.

"The feeling might be mutual."

"Just might be?"

"I'm holding her, aren't I?" Sean shrugged, his focus lingering on the little girl in his arms as she burrowed into him, despite never once taking her eyes from his face, "She reminds me of you."

"Well I should hope so, since she's my daughter."

"You know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't think I do," Evie countered, perching on the sofa cushion beside her brother, and watching ias her daughter latched onto his finger with a grip that clearly startled him, though the evidence of that fact was not present in his expression for long, "Would you mind explaining?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to make me, whether I want to or not?" Sean inquired, noting the stubborn set of Evangeline's jaw as she recognized the slight jest inherent in his words, and lifting a brow as she observed his features for only a moment before giving him an exasperated roll of the eyes as he went on before she could protest, "She knows what she wants, and she seems just as determined to get it as someone else I know."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It can be. Particularly if she inherits her mother's tendency to keep secrets that would be better off in the open."

"Sean, please," Evie sighed, dropping her head down to rest in her hands, and finding that she was completely incapable of resisting the soft groan of frustration that broke free, whether she wanted to keep it silent, or not, "Why can't you just let it go?"

"Maybe because I happen to know you better than you think."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think you already know," Sean said, glancing away from the little girl in his arms, and finding himself completely unfazed by how quickly Evie had glued her eyes on the stray thread of the sofa cushion between them as though it had suddenly become the most fascinating thing in the world, "Evangeline, look at me."

Knowing that Sean was not likely to relent until she did as he had asked, Evie spared a moment to attempt settling her nerves before complying with his request, her teeth digging into her lower lip for a moment as she became gripped by the unsettling sensation that he could easily decipher her thoughts as though they were written plainly upon her face. For as long as she could remember, Sean had been intuitive like that, seeming to sense the slightest of shifts in her mood before she could, herself. And although every instinct she possessed had her wanting to look away, Evie resisted, her shoulders squaring just a bit as she held her brother's gaze, an almost defiant gleam to her eyes as she forced herself to speak before he could take the liberty of doing so himself.

"What do you want from me, Sean?"

"I want something that I'm not likely to get," He acknowledged, gently extricating his finger from his niece's grasp, and reaching his now freed hand out to place it upon Evangeline's knee, despite the fact that he was not blind to how a shadow seemed to pass over her features for just a moment in response, "I might just have to settle for second best."

"I was under the impression you didn't like to settle," Evie began, her eyes glued to where Sean's hand rested upon the fabric of her jeans, while she did her best to remain absolutely still, as though he were someone else entirely. Someone who would make her pay if she recoiled even a little bit from a touch that was harsh, and unkind more often than not…

But she wasn't there anymore. She never had to be there, again.

Did she?

Just as she was prepared to come to a conclusion on the question she had posed to herself, however, Evangeline found herself distracted by the slight pressure of a squeeze to her knee before Sean had withdrawn the hand he placed there, in favor of relinquishing it to her daughter's grasp once again, her senses hardly even registering that he had started to speak as she struggled to steady her breathing, and felt the distinctive buzz in the air that indicated she would likely have a repetition of what had transpired with the decanter on her hands, if she did not get herself under control.

"I don't. But I might be willing to make an exception for you, regardless if you can promise me one thing in return."

"What's that?"

"I want you to promise me you'll at least consider the idea of talking to Mother about this, if you won't tell me."

If anyone could get Evie to come clean when he could not, it would be Elizabeth Lascelles…

…


End file.
